do you remember?
by decrescence
Summary: "Sometimes memories hurt, and sometimes they even tear us apart, but we should learn from them, let them strengthen us, and never forget them, even if we really want to." — written for SasuSaku Month 2013.


**a/n: I initially wrote and posted this oneshot on Tumblr in celebration of Sasuke's birthday which was July 23rd, but it also goes along with the prompt 'detours' for SasuSaku Month, and although I originally decided against uploading the stuff I've written for SasuSaku month to here, I really, really wanted post some stories before school starts for me (I have school in four days, wish me luck haha), so here we go!**

**I'd just like to point out that I imagined that the dialogue in parentheses and italics would be optional for you to read, but that's really up to you on how you interpret those parts. I'm sorry this is a bit shorter than I usually write, but I hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

And then another.

Sasuke's eyes drifted towards the source of the sound almost lazily, and he blew out an exasperated sigh. As he placed the various scrolls he had been skimming through on the kitchen table, more knocks came at a quicker pace, but he took his time in standing up and making his way to answer the call.

"Geez, hold on, I'm coming already—"

He pulled the door open and immediately winced at both the bright sunlight and bright smile of his beaming, rosette-haired teammate.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully, and he wrinkled his nose, wondering if it pained her to smile so largely. "Naruto told me to bring you over to his apartment at three, so that we can cele—"

"No thanks," Sasuke pushed against the door, almost slamming the surface into Sakura, who narrowly evaded and slipped into the compound. She was still smiling, though the upward curve of her lips had relaxed significantly. Immediately recognizing this, Sasuke sighed again, but moved away from the house's entrance as if to welcome her in.

Sakura stepped towards him, and with such an expression set on her face, he suddenly assumed she was going to send him flying into the wall with a falcon punch, but a childish grin quickly found her lips, and she took hold of his hands and pulled him outdoors.

.

.

.

The sky was still lit with last remnants of the morning—it was actually quite far from three o'clock—when the pair found themselves at the lake near the Uchiha complex, and with Sakura's tight grip on his wrists, Sasuke had no hope of escaping.

They stood together, both of them facing the shimmering water, and after a few seconds of silence, the moment slowly turned nostalgic.

_("Why'd you bring me here?"_

_"…Mm, you used to train here a lot, remember? You'd come and practice your fireball jutsu almost every day when we were younger…"_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I came and watched you sometimes. And you never did notice me because you were so apt on perfecting your jutsu. I found it fascinating."_

_"Tch, you're strange, Sakura."_

_"Maybe I am, but you remember it too, don't you?"_

_"…Yeah. I do.")_

.

.

.

Despite his vehement protests, Sakura drew Sasuke towards Konoha's main street a while later, and although it was littered with citizens running errands or off to visit friends, they were able to cut through the crowd fairly quickly since it almost seemed to part just for them. Young children gaped as they brushed past. It seemed that some people still had yet to accept Sasuke's return.

"Smile," Sakura coaxed to the scowling Uchiha. "to let them know you don't mean any harm."

She almost let out a laugh at the way Sasuke raised his eyebrows in response, contorting his expression so that it said quite evidently, "No way."

She took hold of his hand again, and they weaved through the rest of the cluster of people with ease.

Whispers filled the air, but Sakura's pleasant expression remained intact. Her hand was still closed around his, and her grip never faltered, even when people stared, and Sasuke found himself feeling grateful that she stayed by his side. He squeezed her hand lightly, half-hoping she wouldn't notice.

Sakura only smiled, and she pulled him towards a large, open field. The field was as wide and green as it had been in their genin days, even though different newly formed teams were now sparring on it instead of their own. It was actually a bit odd how many memories the place brought back.

_("We tried to get those little, silver bells from Kakashi-sensei here, hm, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"That was a long time ago."_

_"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we should forget. Memories are important, you know."_

_"I'd rather not think about the past, Sakura.")_

Quiet blossomed between them, and Sasuke broke their hands' connection. But Sakura never was one to let things go that easily.

Her next words she spoke in a whisper.

_("Sometimes memories hurt, and sometimes they even tear us apart, but we should learn from them, let them strengthen us, and never forget them, even if we really want to.")_

And he knew she was right.

.

.

.

The next place Sakura led him to was the gate leading in and out of the village, or rather, the stone benches near the gate. They sat on one of the gray-speckled benches together, their shoulders almost touching.

_("Remember this place?")_

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He remembered it all too well.

_("I left you here.")_

He turned to Sakura, but she was facing away from him, so he couldn't see her expression.

His fingertips grazed her cheek, and when her gaze returned to him, his mouth found hers, and he kissed her gently.

_("I'm sorry, Sakura."_

_"You don't have to be. I've already forgiven you.")_

.

.

.

And in the distance, there was a certain blonde ninja by the name of Uzumaki Naruto who was waiting in his apartment along with all his other friends, tapping his fingers against his food-filled kitchen table and wondering why his last two guests could possibly be taking so damn long.


End file.
